


I Bought You A Ticket

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: 100 Ways to say I love You - Drabbles [4]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Caliban has self-confidence troubles, F/M, Pre-Relationship, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small tokens of affection are the most precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bought You A Ticket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> Written in answer to[this Ask Prompt "Drabble game #3 100 ways to say _I love you_ "](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144971802386/drabble-game-3) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "69) Caliban/Vanessa " : 69 is “I bought you a ticket.”
> 
> I do not own Penny Dreadful. I wish I did.  
> I hope you'll like it!

At once, John had found in Miss Ives a surreal figure to light up his world. Of course, he would taint her… if she ever came closer to him. Oh, he wished she would come closer! Had he found in her a kindred spirit? Could she see something beneath the monster? Afraid, he longed for her.  

John had not thought that he would see her again so soon. Was he ready? He tried to smile, she was sad but radiant. They spoke of Shakespeare being played, of loneliness. She smiled.

“I bought you a ticket.” Accompany me, she almost asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave dreadful kudos/comments to me ;)


End file.
